Because of the rising cost of labor the paradoxical situation had been reached where it was often not economically feasible to spend the time to remove nails from previously used boards in construction projects. That is, the conventional means for removing nails, such as with a claw hammer, had a greater labor time cost than simply buying new boards. Thus, apparent waste was resulting from disposal of usable boards having nails.